


Drained

by Shastelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, but close tagging to be safe, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastelly/pseuds/Shastelly
Summary: After a devastating injury will Lance be able to recover and continue as the Blue Paladin or will a replacement be found?  Lance struggles with a debilitating quintessence drain, while the team encounters a group of Altean descendants that wish to join the Voltron Coalition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordy_Gibbs21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy_Gibbs21/gifts).

> Tagged for suicidal thoughts - wishing to die, belief others would be better off if died, etc. Don't read if triggered by such things!

Lance screamed as he fell. It felt like it was going on forever, but he knew the end was rapidly approaching . He was going to land eventually. He watched the ledge he had been perched on grow more distant as smoke and rubble followed him down. Something had blown it out from under his feet and now he was falling - falling and screaming.

The moment of impact was pure and simple panic. It drove every bit of air, thought and light from his body. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't see. He couldn't even feel. Then the pain washed over him like a wave. It started at the crown of his head and throbbed its way into his eyes, where stars blinked in the darkness around him. Then a torn, ragged scream silently tried to claw its way out of his throat, only to get stuck because his lungs were desperately trying to pull oxygen in. His right arm was on fire, like every nerve had been pissed off and decided to cause him pain at the same time. His left arm was numb. When his lungs managed to draw air, the muscles in his back spasmed in pain, while tears squeezed out of eyes that still couldn't see anything clearly. His right leg kicked the ground as the pain coursed through him again; the left steadfastly refused to move. Nausea swirled around his gut and he managed to turn his head, but the vomit was contained in his helmet. The brief vision of drowning in it had him whimpering and trying to turn his head away from the mess, only for it to slide back behind his head, smearing into his hair. He couldn't raise his arms to get the helmet off. He tried to slow his breathing to stop the spinning, swirling, pain filled waves that were overwhelming his every sense.

"Lance!" 

"Answer me!"

"Lance, where are you?!"

"Lance, what's happening?!"

"Lance, please."

Voices echoed in the darkness between the flashes of light and swirls of colors that blotted out his vision. Panicked, angry, desperate, voices calling - begging. He wanted to answer them, but he couldn't. If he opened his mouth the vomit was bound to come out again. If he tried to move the pain spiked through him like he was being stabbed by a million knives. He kept still and silent and tried desperately to hang on to the thread of reality that was left to him. Then, even though he hadn't moved or spoken, a pain drove through his chest anyway. 

His voice shrieked in a pitiful attempt at a scream. Why was there more pain? It wasn't fair, he hadn't moved. He hadn't moved! The shrill thin sounds poured from his throat as the pain intensified. It felt like someone was sucking his insides out through a straw they'd rammed into his chest. The thin sound became silent pants, the stars began to blink smaller, the colors faded to gray and finally he knew no more.

***

"Shiro, I think I see him!"

"Everyone, move in on Keith's position!"

"There's something up there by him, I can't see it clearly." Keith's tone was angry.

"Be careful Keith, it could be why he hasn't been answering." Shiro cautioned.

"It's right over him. Fuck! I think it's a druid, it's wearing one of those masks." Keith growled.

"Keith, wait for back-up!" Shiro ordered, not that he really expected it to work and he wasn't completely surprised to hear Keith's battle cry through the coms.

"It ran."

"What?" Shiro asked panting as he ran as fast as he could to the fight.

"The druid pulled something out of Lance's chest and ran. He's…He's bleeding a little from whatever it was, but I think…quiznak…Shiro, I think he fell off the cliff face. It's really bad, he's so…broken." Keith's voice caught and trembled. 

Shiro felt like his heart shriveled up in his chest. He stumbled and then sped forward with speed he didn't know he had, "I'm coming."

"Coran, get a pod ready." Pidge's voice whispered through the coms. 

Shiro could hear Hunk sobbing and panting as he also ran. Keith was whispering to Lance nonsensical reassurances interspersed with demands to wake up. Shiro felt like he wasn't even in his body. This couldn't be happening - not to his team, not to Lance. He slid to his knees next to Keith, taking in Lance's appearance and trying to decide what to do. 

Lance’s shoulder was obviously dislocated. The other arm was broken and bloody under rubble. His breathing was shallow and ragged. A bloody spot stained his chest just below his heart. His body was distorted at his hips and Shiro imagined at least one was broken. It was really bad. The sound of Hunk’s helmet hitting the ground, signaled his arrival, which was immediately followed by the sound of retching that echoed in the silence.

"We need to find a way to carry him as flat and still as possible. Hunk, we need a board or cloth or something big enough." Shiro's voice fell in a flat monotone. "Keith, Keith?" The violet eyes finally looked up to him. "I need you to remove his helmet. I'm going to stabilize his neck, but I'm afraid that the movement will make him vomit again."

The ground shook with an almost thunderous sound as Pidge landed behind them in Green. She flattened one of the abandoned buildings surrounding them and dust swirled through the air. Hunk carried back what looked like a sheet of plywood. Shiro held Lance's neck and shoulders with his hands as Keith removed the helmet. They carefully rolled him over and slid the board under him, keeping him as straight as possible, Shiro’s grip never wavering.

When they got back to the Castle, he was barely breathing. They rushed to get him in the healing pod before it was too late. He was too broken to try to wrestle into a suit, so his clothes were simply cut off. Coran tilted the pod flat so that he didn't have to stand until after it froze over. Once he was stable, Coran tilted the pod back and pressed several buttons. The team stood silent and waited for his verdict. When he let out a long breath and his shoulders relaxed, a darkness was lifted from the room.

"Coran?" Allura was the one to ask.

"He'll be okay. He'll be in there for a while. Aside from his physical injuries, which are numerous, his quintessence was very low. His injuries will be healed by the pod and his quintessence will be replenished by his body over time. He's going to be fine." Coran wiped at his eyes and gave them a slightly watery smile.

The room burst with pent up tension, nervous laughter, hugs, and a few tears. Hunk cackled as he swung a squealing Pidge around. Keith fell back on his ass to avoid getting kicked, laughing the whole time. Shiro collapsed on his knees smiling from ear to ear. Allura grabbed Coran in a hug and kissed both his cheeks. Lance was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lance, what the hell?!"

Lance sighed and glanced over at Keith. His vision wavered a little as he blinked, sweat running down his face, and huffed in response.

"What do you think you are doing?" Keith crossed his arms and glared.

"I should think that would be pretty easy to figure out." Lance held out his bayard in rifle form and pointed down the range to the hanging targets. "I'm training."

"You aren't supposed to be! You're supposed to be resting and getting your strength back. Coran said even transforming your bayard uses quintessence. You don't have enough to be doing this." Keith snarled and grabbed for the bayard.

Lance cringed at how easily Keith ripped it from his hands and watched as it reverted back to its neutral form. 

"Come on. I won't tell Shiro if you'll just come down to the common room with me." Keith offered with a frown of concern and placed his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"I need to practice. I haven't fired this in two weeks." Lance sighed; he'd rather have the snarling Keith than this concerned too nice Keith. It just reminded him of how pathetic his life had become.

"No! You don't need to practice. You could hurt yourself. You're too weak!"

Well snarling Keith was back. Lance glowered back and jerked away from Keith. The movement overbalanced him, and he could feel himself sway as black dots danced in his vision. Keith was right; he was weak.

"Quiznak." 

Keith managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He could hear his voice calling to him spiking up higher and louder, but he couldn't make out the words. Weak, pathetic, useless, Lance sighed as his body insisted on shutting down. His eyes slid closed and he felt himself grow lax in Keith's grip.

***

Lance blinked his eyes open, white ceiling, bright lights, uncomfortably flat bed - the infirmary, again. He heard voices coming closer and closed his eyes again, willing his body to relax. He was not ready to deal with another scolding.

"Coran, I don't understand, I thought he would be better by now." Shiro's voice was tight with worry.

"I don't understand it myself, Number One. His quintessence levels have not improved significantly since the accident. There has been some fluctuation, but no real recovery. I am concerned that you humans do not regain quintessence as quickly as Alteans or that maybe it has been drained so low that…" Coran's voice choked off suddenly. "But then, that's negative thinking and that gets us nowhere. We will simply have to look into other possibilities. The princess has been researching something of a quintessence transfer, maybe it could kick start his own body's regenerative abilities. I have been checking the medical records to see if there is any history of something like this happening before."

"Could it have been something the druid did?" Keith's voice was almost small, afraid. 

"It is possible." Coran's voice took a more somber note. "We really don't understand the druid magic. Allura is attempting to research that as well. We know that they can manipulate quintessence and control it, but not exactly how. Allura, while she does possess the ability to use Altean alchemy, had only begun her training when the war destroyed Altea."

Lance could feel his heart freezing in his chest. He wasn't getting better and they didn't know why. He might not get better, but then what would that mean for Voltron? Apparently, he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"What can we do? Can he fight in an emergency?" Hunk blurted. Lance knew Hunk was looking out for him. He had told Hunk before that he'd fight if they needed him.

"He may be able to control his bayard for a short time, but I can't recommend even that. With his quintessence so low and not recovering, it could drain him completely." Coran answered sadly and Lance could just picture his mustache drooping.

"He can't fly Blue, can he?" Keith whispered.

"No, my boy, I'd be surprised if he can even hear her with his levels as low as they are." Coran's answer was met with stunned silence for several moments.

Lance frantically reached out to where Blue used to rest in his mind, but he couldn't feel her there. He felt empty. If he didn't have his connection to Blue how was he even a Paladin?

"But what if…I mean…what if we need Voltron?" Hunk's hesitant voice echoed into the quiet.

"We will cross that bridge when, and if, we get to it. In the meantime, we need to focus on helping Lance get better and keeping up on our own training. Lance should be waking soon. Pidge, would you take the first shift with him? I don't want him to be alone right now, at least not until Coran is sure he is stabilized again."

"Okay. Coran, can I help with the research? I can go through files on my tablet while I wait with him?"

"That would be most helpful, Number Five. Perhaps your young eyes will find something I've missed." Coran sounded much more himself, though Lance could hear the tension beneath it.

"Keith, Hunk, you two go get your armor on. I've got a new simulation for the three of us set up that I want to run through." 

Shiro voice grew further away as they moved out of the room. Lance could hear Hunk groaning. He was still straining to hear them when something flipped him in the forehead.

"Ow."

"I know you're awake, faker." Pidge's voice teased.

Lance blinked his eyes open and stared into her honey browns, "What gave me away?"

"Your face," Pidge snorted. "I can read you like an open book, McClain. Stop worrying. We are going to get this figured out and you are going to be fine."

"What if I'm not, Pidge? What if I don't get better? Coran's right. I can't…I can't hear Blue. If I can't hear her am I even a Paladin?" Lance felt his despair clawing at him as the realization he had no energy weigh down upon him. Coran said depression was normal with low quintessence.

"Hey, I said we are going to figure it out. You are definitely a Paladin." Pidge flicked him in the forehead again. 

Lance drew in a deep breath. He was so grateful to Pidge for treating him normal, for not babying him. The others wanted to be kind, but their constant concern and overprotectiveness made him feel even weaker - useless.

"Hey, let's sit your lazy ass up and you can help with this research. It is for you after all." Pidge moved below the bed and pushed a button; the head of the bed was raised until Lance was in a sitting position. She grabbed a second tablet from a counter and handed it to Lance.

Lance tried to hold it up, but his arms shook so much that he couldn't read it. He grumbled in frustration as he laid it down.

Pidge huffed at him, reached over, pulled a stand out from behind the tablet and propped it up for him, never saying a word.

He turned his head back to the reading determined to do something useful. It was so hard to focus though, his mind kept wandering. He was useless to them like this. He couldn't do anything worthwhile. He could barely take care of himself! He couldn't fight, he couldn't fly Blue, he couldn't help form Voltron. He needed to get better. He needed to find a way to get better. If he didn't, they were going to have no choice, but to replace him and find a new Blue Paladin. He knew they didn't want to, but the fate of the universe was more important than one boy from Cuba.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarms blaring through the castle woke Lance from his enforced mid-afternoon siesta. Hunk had walked him back to his room after he'd sat and watched them train for about an hour. He hated to admit it, but just sitting that long was tiring. He felt like an invalid.

Of course, as soon as Hunk had left, he'd tracked his way down to the hanger. Once he entered the room, he could hear Blue. She greeted him happily and he'd climbed into her cockpit to rest. He felt stronger here, more like himself.

After his disastrous attempt at training yesterday he'd snuck out of the infirmary and into the hanger while Coran was cleaning the healing pods. He suspected Coran had noticed but let him get away with it anyway. It had been good to feel Blue in his mind again and she'd been happy to see him. 

She encouraged him to rest and to feel better. She was there. She would wait. He was her paladin - her cub. Blue had a way about her that had made him feel pretty good about the situation. Right up until Shiro had come storming into the room yelling for him, then checking him over like something might be wrong with him. Asking him a million times if he was okay, could he walk back to his room or did he need help? 

Lance climbed out of the cockpit. He doubted they expected him, and he knew they wouldn't let him out to fight, but maybe if he showed up in the control room, he could at least do something to help. Anything to not be a burden. Blue sent him waves of encouragement. He was not a burden, she assured him.

He made his way as quickly as he could, though he knew he'd be late. What if they needed Voltron? What if someone got hurt because he wasn't there doing his job? This couldn't keep up. He was going to have to get them to at least try to find someone to fill in for him until he was better.

When he got to the control room the Paladins were arranged around the view screen. Allura was in front of them and Coran was off to the side.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you made it, Lance. We were about to open communications. We received a request for contact." Allura greeted him before turning back to the screen and nodding to Coran.

The screen blinked to life showing an older person with short white hair and a trimmed white beard. Their green eyes almost glowed and they definitely had a commanding presence, but the thing that had them all gasping were the short orange marks under their eyes that looked very Altean.

"Greetings, Princess Allura and Paladins of Voltron. I am King Hesfax of the Lost. I welcome the chance to speak with you about an alliance against the vile Empire of Zarkon the Betrayer."

"King Hesfax, I am…please forgive my rudeness, but are your people, I mean are you…Altean?" Allura's voice was nearly breathless with hope.

"My people are a mixture of races and peoples displaced by the Galra. We live in the shadows. It is true some of us are descended from Alteans, though many generations removed. I am one of the few with the markings." He gestured to his face. "Any indications of Altean descent, or other races, is cause to be put to death in much of the Empire. My people live in fear and are hunted." His voice was grave and his expression solemn.

"You have my sympathies. Such a people must be brave and hardy, I look forward to our discussion." Allura nodded to him.

"I'm afraid I must begin our talks with an apology. As I'm sure you can understand, we are very cautious people. I had to be sure you were who you said before I made contact." The King frowned. "It was why I sent one of my most trusted and most experienced operatives to confirm your identity and assure you were trustworthy and safe to contact."

"Where is this operative?" Shiro looked alarmed.

"On your castleship, as I said, I apologize, but I had to be sure. Please understand that he was only there to observe and not cause any harm." The King looked nervous. "I ask that you take no action against him."

"No harm will come to your agent, if he means no harm." Allura assured looking about nervously.

"Thank you, Princess. Bastian, please reveal yourself." 

A shimmering appeared in the air behind Lance and suddenly someone was standing directly behind him. He yelped and stumbled forward away from the tall male behind him, falling on his butt in the process. The stranger, Bastian, was nearly Shiro's height. He had long dark hair, a sharp angular face, deep sapphire blue eyes, and brown skin almost as dark as Hunk's. He wore a black cape over a blue suit of some kind of armor that looked as light and flexible as the Paladin armor. A sword hung at his hip and a rifle was strapped across his back. His hair had a silver comb holding up one side and the other draped over his face elegantly. He didn't look like he'd been hiding out on the ship for who knows how long.

Keith growled and stepped between Lance and Bastian. Bastian just smirked and turned to Allura. 

"Princess, I am Bastian, Prince of the Lost. I am sorry for the intrusion and humbly beg your forgiveness." He bowed deeply before sweeping to her side and kneeling. He took her hand to kiss.

Allura, for her part, looked shocked.

Lance was furious. Who did this guy think he was? Coran wasn't fairing much better, moving to her side and glaring down at the Prince. Keith just looked moderately disappointed that he wasn't getting to fight someone. Hunk and Pidge helped Lance back to his feet.

"Prince Bastian." The King on the screen called.

"Father, as I reported, the Princess and the Paladins of Voltron are exactly as they have represented in their bids for Coalition support. I have found no falsehood here. They are enemies of the Galra, but more than that, they are brave and true fighters for freedom." His formality rolled off his tongue like it was only natural. 

Lance frowned and crossed his arms. It was too much. He was too good. Something just felt wrong. The Prince continued with the schmoozing even after he stood back up. He was laying it on thick and it seemed like everyone was buying it. He would look up at his father and be all respectful. He was flirting with Allura. He was praising Shiro and Keith for their battle plans and fighting. He gushed over Pidge and Hunk and their intelligence and inventiveness. He even commended Lance for his bravery all the while mentioning that he was injured and not able to perform his duties as a Paladin. Lance shrunk back at the backhanded compliment, but no one seemed to notice. This guy was smooth, Lance would give him that, but surely the others would start to see through him soon. 

Three vargas later, Lance was beginning to doubt the perceptive abilities of his team. They did not seem to be seeing through this poser. Sure, the guy was smooth,nicely complimenting everyone. He'd gone down to the training room to show off his sword, which was similar to Keith's Mamora blade. Then much to Lance's chagrin, he'd pulled out the very, very cool sniper rifle and proceeded to top Lance's record on the long-range course. Hunk had made an offhand comment that had burned so bad, tears had stung his eyes. 

"He's like you, only better."

Hunk didn't mean it like it sounded. He was just excited and happy about a new alliance. He didn’t mean that this new guy was better than Lance, right? Lance sighed. Hunk was busy making something special for their meal tonight. Tomorrow, they would be landing on a nearby moon where the Lost had a base to meet with the King, but tonight it was just them and Princey-poo. Lance yawned. The Prince had been telling them tales of his people and their history. It wasn't that it wasn't interesting, but Lance was feeling tired again and having trouble staying awake.

"Oh, dear, Lance? You do seem to look unwell." The Prince had paused in his story to look over at him.

"I'm fine." He clipped back with a frown.

"You didn't get enough sleep this afternoon. I think it would be better if you rested before our meal. Keith, would you walk him to his room?" Shiro looked him over frowning and reaching over to check his forehead like he had a fever or something.

"I'm fine. I can walk by myself." Lance huffed as he stood, brushing off Shiro's attempt to help him up and Keith's tentative hands reaching out for his shoulders. "Someone come and get me for the food, okay?"

"Rest well, Lance, it is an honor having the chance to talk with you." The Prince seemed to be glaring into his eyes in a way that made him really uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, okay, nice meeting you too, Bastian." Lance waved offhandedly as he left the room, a chill running down his spine. Yeah something was off. He wished he knew exactly what it was


	4. Chapter 4

Hunk let him sleep through dinner and through the night. Lance sighed staring at this Castle clock indicating that it was morning. He'd been forgotten. He supposed it was only natural. It'd been weeks since he'd contributed anything to the team, except to be a burden, weighing them down and hold them back. He felt the tears tracking down as face as he forced wobbling legs to corporate and lift him from his bed. He didn't have the energy for a shower or his usual morning routine. He slipped into some loose fitting Altean pants Coran had given him, almost like sweatpants, but softer and more breathable. A blue t-shirt and he was ready to go until he happened to glance in the mirror. He sighed again at the appearance of his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he'd bothered to comb it. No need to cause the team even more worry. He sat at his desk and pulling the comb through his hair. He screamed in frustration, then choked out a sob, when halfway through his arms refused to lift up over his head anymore. He was an invalid. There was no point in trying to walk to breakfast, he'd never make it anyway. Maybe they'd just forget he was here, and he could die in peace. 

He half stumbled, half crawled into his bed and curled into a ball under the covers. The sobs shook him like he was falling apart. He wrapped his arms around himself, gripping feebly trying to hold himself together. It was like he was broken all over again, or maybe he was still broken - maybe he'd never really gotten better. The phantom pains from his fall swept through him and he couldn't even bring himself to lean over the side of the bed before vomiting. The sour slime covered his pillow and hair and mixed with his tears. He was nothing now. It would have been better for the team if he'd died, then they could have moved on. Then they would have had no choice but to choose a new Paladin. Then they wouldn't be trying to take care of his useless body, clinging to a broken pathetic excuse of a Paladin when they should be accepting that he just couldn't do it anymore.

He vomited again, though there wasn't much more than stringy mucus and sharply burning bile to bring up. The smell was only tolerable because the snot clogging his nose blocked the scent somewhat. He couldn’t move. He could only lie in his filth, disgusting and pathetic. He could call for help, but in his heart, he knew he didn't deserve it. His eyes slid closed over fat tears and his body lost what tension it had as he slipped into his nightmares.

***

Shiro felt his feet dragging as he made his way to Lance's room. Hunk had tried to wake him up for last night's meal, but he'd been unable to get him awake and coherent. He'd just been too tired, too exhausted, too drained. Shiro swallowed back the sob that wanted to choke out of him. Lance was an empty shell of himself. He'd been such a joy, so full of life and energy and love and everything that made this journey good. Now it was gone, poured out of him like water wrung from a cloth. Shiro took another deep breath and braced himself, burying those feelings down as far as he could. 

He was Lance's commander and Lance needed him. He needed them all right now. He was not getting better, in fact, he might even be getting worse. Shiro firmly stomped down the panicked thread of thought wondering if he would get better, wondering what would happen if he died, wondering what they would do if he didn't make it - how could they be a team without Lance? He was their spirit, their joy, their…who was he kidding Lance was his joy, how would he breathe without Lance? Shiro growled to himself, repressing those emotions again. He couldn't allow himself that kind of feeling, that kind of relationship. It wasn't right. It wasn't what Lance needed right now. Lance didn't need Shiro's worries, baggage and brokenness. He needed Shiro's strength as his leader. He needed Shiro to find an answer to make him better. And until he was better, he needed Shiro's protection, whether he liked it or not.

He took another steadying breath before pressing the button to chime into Lance's room. No response. He knocked.

"Lance? Buddy? It's Shiro." Shiro waited as that panicked voice attempted to rear up inside of him again.

"Lance? Lance, I'm coming in, okay?" Nothing, no response. Shiro's keyed in the override and the door slid open. He was immediately assaulted with the acrid smell of vomit. He reached for the lights and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Lance curled on his bed, vomit smeared on his face and in his hair, tear tracks and swollen red eyes clear evidence that he'd cried hard. "Oh, Lance." Shiro swallowed as he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was alive, but he was not okay.

Shiro moved slowly to his side and reached a hand out to brush the stuck and slimy hair from Lance’s face. He ignored the swirl of nausea in his stomach. It didn't matter. He was sure Lance felt worse. He gently stroked the too pale cheek, wiping the tears that still clung to his skin. 

"Lance." Shiro patted his cheek. "Lance, can you hear me?"

A soft groan and the brown head leaned into Shiro's hand, seeking the warmth. Shiro ran a thumb across his forehead pushing the bangs back and offering a soft pressure at his temple. The groan shifted to mumbling and then the eyes parted, revealing stormy, painfilled blue.

"Shiro?" his voice croaked out.

"Hey, buddy, let's get you cleaned up, huh?" Shiro offered softly.

"Oh." Shiro could see the moment Lance remembered. The eyes closed and reopened, his cheeks burned red where they had been too pale before, and another tear leaked out between long lashes. "Lo siento. I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, unless it's me being sorry for not helping you sooner. You can call for help Lance. I will help you. I don't mind." Shiro offered.

"I'm gross Shiro. I'm so pathetic and smelly and just gross." 

More tears joined that first and Shiro felt his heart breaking.

"No. You aren't pathetic. You're hurt. You didn't do anything wrong and I want to help you. Please let me help you." Shiro poured his need to help Lance into his words. He couldn't just stand by and watch while Lance was in pain. He needed to do something.

"Shiro, I'm covered in vomit." Lance half sobbed half laughed.

"Okay, so maybe you're a little gross right now," Shiro offered with an upward turn of his lips. How did Lance make him feel better even now? "But we can fix that. I can help fix that. Let me?"

"Okay." 

Lance's blush deepened, but he allowed Shiro to put his arms under him and lift him to a seated position. Shiro then put an arm under his knees, lifting him from the bed, carrying him into the bathroom, and sitting him on the side of the tub. Shiro turned on the water and adjusted the temperature, adding a bit of the bath salts that sat in a jar on the side. The smell of almost lavender and citrus filled the room.

Lance was trying to pull his shirt off, but his arms were trembling, and he wasn’t able to get them to lift past his shoulders. Shiro reached over and gently grasped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Lance's blush extended down his neck, but Shiro just smiled a little.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Everyone needs help sometimes. You'd help me if I was hurt, wouldn't you?" Shiro asked.

"Of course!" Lance answered quickly; eyes looked up into Shiro's before diverting back to the floor.

Shiro placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face up again until their eyes met. He let him see his sincerity. His complete lack of embarrassment. He wanted him to know that this was okay. Lance give him a little nod. Shiro helped him slip the pants off and then eyed the boxer uncertainly.

"I can get these." Lance muttered.

"Of course." Shiro turned his back and tried to ignore the puffing breaths behind him. Shiro didn't want to take this from him and honestly, he was having enough trouble keeping those other feelings at bay with the amount of skin already showing. He wasn't sure he could keep his blush at bay if he needed to help with the next layer and he just knew Lance would take it the wrong way.

He heard Lance shifting his legs into the water and sliding into the tub.

"I'll wait in your room. Call me if you need help or when you are ready to get out, okay?" 

"You don't have to do that, Shiro. I'll be okay." Lance's voice almost whimpered.

"No, Lance. I want to do this. Please. I want to be able to help. Please let me?" Shiro paused in the doorway. "You're important to me, to us, Lance."

"Oh, okay."

Lance's tone seemed sad still and Shiro wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"Lance?"

"It's okay Shiro. I'll call you when I'm ready to get out."


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting with the Lost took place without Lance. He was in the infirmary again. After he finished his bath, he barely managed to towel off and at least cover his dignity, before Shiro had dressed him and carried him to the infirmary. Shiro, brave, commanding, brilliant leader of the Paladins of Voltron, reduced to a nursemaid and carrying his sorry self around. When'd he'd dreamed of the Black Paladin gently lifting his shirt over his head it hadn't been because he'd been unable to do it; it hadn't been because he was pathetic and weak. He'd longed to have Shiro look at him and really see him, but not see him with vomit in his hair and shaking limbs that couldn't even walk. How could Shiro ever see him as anything more now? How was he ever going to look his crush in the eye again? It wasn't like he'd ever been good enough for Shiro, but at least before he'd been able to fool himself into thinking he had a chance. He fooled himself into thinking that he could work hard and become good enough, but now even that pipe dream was gone.

He stared at the overly bright lights. His quintessence had dropped again. He was getting worse, weaker, dying. No one had said it, but he could see it in Coran's eyes and in the frown on Shiro's face and in the tear that slid down Allura's cheek. They were still trying, still searching for answers. 

He was wasting the whole teams' time. Pidge hadn't slept, instead reading file after file, seeking an answer. Hunk had cooked and cooked until he'd made something very much like chicken broth for Lance to sip. Keith had apparently gone through so many training bots that Shiro had banned him from the training room unless he was with the team. They all went to the meeting exhausted, not at their best and it was Lance's fault. He heard Coran humming in the background. Coran should have been at the meeting. Coran was an expert diplomat and knew more about more cultures than anyone else on the ship. Allura should have had Coran at her side helping her, not here carrying for the waste of space that he had become. 

He blinked back tears. He was done crying. There was no point in thinking about it anymore. He was dying. The best thing he could do for the team is to accept it and let go, move on quietly. He would help them accept it, maybe even help encourage them to get on with picking a new Blue Paladin. He was worried they'd pick Bastian. He didn’t know why, but he knew that was wrong. He felt it in his heart, something was wrong with the suave young prince. He was off, not in an obvious way, but in a way that tugged at Lance's mind barely at the edges, just beyond his ability to name.

Coran moved to his side and ran a scan over him, clicking his tongue and frowning at the readout.

"It's okay, Coran." Lance whispered.

"What's that, my boy?" Coran gave him a smile.

"I know I'm dying. It's alright." Lance watched as Coran's face fell.

"It most certainly is not okay, and there will be no dying on my watch!" Coran declared. "You must have faith in your team and keep fighting, Lance. Don't give up on us, please." Coran met his eyes and grabbed a hand. "You must fight, Lance. I know you are tired. I know that with your quintessence so low you must feel horrible both physically and mentally, but you must fight against it. You must keep trying for us. We need you. I need you. I cannot bear the thought of losing another…please." Coran practically begged, tears in his eyes.

"Coran, I'm not worth it. I'm dragging you all down. I need to help you move on. I need you to be okay. Please, you must see it. You must see that Voltron is more important than me." Lance's own tears flowed.

"No. No, you are Voltron." Coran stated forcefully. "You are not dragging us down and we cannot move on without you. If we are to win this fight, we need you!"

"Coran…" Lance shook his head sadly.

"No." Coran whispered. "No, if you won't fight, then I will simply have to fight twice as hard." Coran brushed his hand over Lance's forehead. "No. I won't give up on you." He leaned forward and gently kissed the top of his head.

Lance sighed; he'd failed. He had the feeling that the others wouldn't be any easier to convince. Maybe the end would come soon, and they wouldn't have to suffer long.

***

"So, you see, Princess, my people have become expert spies. We excel in surveillance and our cloaking technology is unsurpassed in the universe." The King proudly showed Allura his fleet of sleek fighters and unmanned drones. "We are not enough of a force to compete in a major battle, but we have information and we are able to execute strategic attacks and sabotage. We've done a fair amount of damage and have remained a persistent thorn to the Galran Empire."

"Your operation is fantastic." Allura praised. "I am so impressed by the tenacity of your people and the advanced technology you have been able to develop."

"Well, not all developed, of course, as I said, expert spies. We have no fear of using the technology that we find through our missions." The King answered with a nod. "That piece there is Olkari in nature."

"But, why are you spying on the Olkari? They also oppose the Empire?" Allura turned with a slight frown.

"My dear Princess, we spy on everyone. You never know where information or technology that could be useful will come from. My people have been hunted and terrorized. We have never had the luxury of being in the open or forming coalitions in the past. You are the only group we have reached out to in ten thousand years." The King returned her frown dramatically. His tone clearly displeased.

"Of course, we are honored, Your Majesty, but when you become a member of the Voltron Coalition you will have many friends and allies, including the Olkari." Allura nodded to him, a bit of doubt nagging at her. She wondered how the other members of the Coalition would react to the knowledge that they had been spied upon and their technology ‘borrowed’ as it were.

"Right, of course." The King nodded, but Allura still felt tension in the air. She squared her shoulders; years of fear and distrust were not to be overcome in one conversation. This would take time and effort, but she was determined to follow through with this alliance. She knew it was somewhat due to the guilt boiling in her knowing that this people had suffered because Altean blood flowed through them.

"Now, then," the King's smile returned, even if it felt somewhat forced, "I believe I have something that could help you." He led her down a hall into a room that looked like a laboratory. There were bottles, vials and people in white coats working at benches. "This is our experimental laboratory. We have also done extensive research into druidic magic and quintessence."

"What?!" Allura's eyes lit with hope.

"Yes,” Bastian stepped up to them wearing one of the white coats. "I believe we have something that could help your Blue Paladin. I didn't want to say anything until I had a chance to come back here and run some tests to be sure, but I think it can be done. Something of a quintessence transfusion."

"A transfusion? A transfer? Yes!" Allura's voice rose with excitement. "I had read something similar in my texts, but I have not been able to find the proper ceremony to complete it."

"Well, we use a bit more science and less magic, Princess." The King smiled in a slightly condescending manner.

"We will need to gather some rare ingredients and it will not be easy, but the bottom line is, if we can find a compatible quintessence, we can save your Paladin. I have already begun testing our people, so that we can find the closest match." Bastian smiled and took Allura's hand in his. "We can save him."

Allura turned grateful eyes to him and in a moment of joy leaned forward and kissed his check, "Thank you! Oh, thank you for giving us back hope!"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, this is it." Pidge pressed the button. The database that had been created by the Lost containing all of their quintessence profiles began to run against the sample Coran had on file of Lance's quintessence. If they were able to find a good match, 95% or better then the transfer could take place.

Shiro held his breath as the numbers and names flashed across the screen. Pidge and Hunk had created the program working with Bastian and they assured him it would run through all of the scans in under an hour. Under an hour and they would know if Lance could be saved through the transfer. He had barely been conscious since they'd left him for their meeting with the Lost. Coran was fretting. Shiro was certain his moustache was thinner than it had been before from all the twirling he was doing. Something had happened while they were gone. Coran was more worried than ever, but he refused to tell Shiro what was bothering him. 

At least Allura had brought back good news. They'd all given a sample of quintessence for the testing. It had hurt in a strange way. A metal rod was placed under the skin and the quintessence was drawn up out of them into a vial. It was a strange pulling sensation, like having something ripped from inside of you. They had all watched a few of the Lost give and knew that all of the people had gone through the process to help Lance. It had made Shiro relax somewhat knowing that the people were willing to suffer to help them. He'd had doubts as to how well the relationship with the Lost was going to go when he'd met with their military leaders. They were so secretive and defensive. Shiro worried for their ability to work as a team. But when he witnesses person after person undergo the process, every adult on the base, he felt hope. Of course, they were defensive, it was how they had lived. Anything could be overcome if it was wanted badly enough, and this display showed him how much they wanted this.

"This is going to work." Allura whispered beside him. She'd reviewed Bastian's work, as had Coran, and the Alteans had agreed that the science was sound. The transfer would work if they could find a match.

Shiro secretly hoped he'd be enough of a match, though he doubted it, given what Allura had told them of quintessence and their bonds with the lions. They each matched their lions in some way, so Shiro was not likely to match Lance. Shiro's eyes were drawn to the screen as his own name popped up, the numbers swirled and settled on 94%.

"That's the closest yet." Hunk offered patting Shiro on the back.

"Could it work?" Shiro asked Allura.

"No, I'm sorry, but the amount we calculated is the minimum to assure the transfer lasts. It might be enough to sustain him for a short while, but it would not last."

Shiro nodded sadly. It was as he'd thought, but at least he knew he could buy Lance some time if they ever needed.

The others continued to scroll through, Allura and Keith both scoring a surprising 88% each. Shiro would not have guessed they'd all be so close. Coran came in at 65%, while Pidge was 54% and Hunk 33%.

Allura smiled at Hunk's frown, "In Altea it is often said that strong friendships are frequently made of complementary quintessences." Hunk smiled in return.

"I guess Lance and I do complement each other pretty well. He's been my best friend for a long time." 

The numbers scrolled and scrolled. Shiro found his mind wandering down to the infirmary, picturing Lance as he'd last seen him, lying still under the white sheets in the sterile lab. He'd blinked up at him and smiled.

"Shiro." His voice barely a whisper.

"Hey, Lance. How are you feeling?" Shiro rubbed a hand against his cheek.

"I'm tired." He frowned and his eyes looked away.

"Lance?" Shiro's voice caught a little and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Shiro, I just…I don't know that I'm going to get better." Lance whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, don't talk that way." Shiro wiped the tear. "We are going to figure this out. I will do whatever it takes to save you. We all will. We are going to save you."

Lance turned back to him, his eyes shining with more tears, "If anyone could I know you would. You've always been my hero."

Shiro hadn't been able to stop the tears that time. He choked a little sob out and ran his hand through Lance's hair. Lance had nuzzled into his hand, tears continuing to fall.

"And you make everything out here better Lance. You give us happiness and joy and hope and everything we need to keep fighting…and we're going to keep fighting. I need you to keep fighting too, please, for me, Lance?" Shiro knew he'd sounded desperate. He was surprised by the gentle smile on Lance's face and the tanned hand reached out to wipe the tears from his own face.

He returned to reality at the sounds of shouting. He looked up to the screen flashing 99%. They'd done it. They'd found a match. His eyes drifted down to the name and widened - Bastian. Bastian was the match.

***

The team met with the Lost scientists. There were three rare elements required to complete the transfusion. One special metal that formed the metal rod that could move the quintessence from one person to another. One plant that was made into a draught that the one giving the quintessence drank. It increased quintessence production to support the transfusion without draining the donor. The other was a gem that had a special property that allowed it to store quintessence. According to Bastian, the transfusion would give Lance a boost, but his body may not be able to accept all he needed at once. The gem would store and slowing return quintessence to him over time, like an extended release medicine or being charged from a battery.

Additionally, Lance would need to be prepared for the transfusion. Brought to the lab and hooked up to their machines to monitor him and make sure he survived until the process could be completed. Shiro had volunteered to go with him. He'd reasoned that if Lance needed an emergency bolus of quintessence then Shiro could supply it. 

Hunk and Pidge were going after the metal in the Yellow Lion. It was found on an abandoned moon, but it would require extensive scans to find and mine it. Coran and Allura were going to get the plant. It grew on a neutral planet and they would need to negotiate to harvest it. The Lost had argued that they could use the Green Lion in stealth mode and collect it without bothering to contact those on the planet, but Allura insisted on diplomacy. Keith was going after the gem. It should be the easiest to retrieve as it was available at a market, he only need pay for it, however the furthest away, so the Red Lion was the best choice for that mission.

Lance was unconscious when the others left. They took a moment to say goodbye and promise to return with the needed materials. Shiro wished them all well, reminding them to be safe and return quickly. He'd given Keith a quick hug, particularly concerned about sending him so far on his own. Keith had squeezed him back and told him it would be okay; they could do this. He'd met Shiro's eyes and gave him a nod. Shiro felt himself blush; his pseudo brother knew him too well. He'd settled next to Lance's bed, alternating between rubbing circles on the back of Lance’s hand and running his human hand through Lance’s hair, trying to comfort him. It seemed to work as Lance's body would relax and sometimes his hand would grasp onto Shiro's or he'd mutter something when Shiro touched his hair. They could do this. This was going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance's eyes opened slowly. He looked around the unfamiliar scenery. Metallic silver walls, yellow lighting, a stiff black blanket laid over him. His eyes roamed trying to find something familiar or at least what had awakened him. He saw people dressed in white coats, moving around, though they were a bit blurry. He blinked a few times to bring them into focus. They were carrying something, no someone. Someone in black and white…Shiro?

"Shiro?" Lance tried to sit up, but he didn’t have the strength. He watched as Shiro's limp body was strapped to a table next to him. He wasn't moving. "Shiro?" Lance's heart thudded in his chest. He pushed himself up. He had to get to Shiro.

"Ah I'm sorry Lance, but I can't let you do that." A firm hand pressed down on his chest as dark eyes bore into his. 

"But, Shiro? What…?" Lance tried to speak, though sitting had left him panting and breathless.

"What happened? Simple. I drugged his water." Bastian grinned down at him.

"Why?" Lance blinked back the gray that was crowding the edges of his vision.

"Why? Why?!" Bastian sneered. "You foolish trusting imbeciles! It's really no wonder the Alteans lost the war against the Empire. Their culture destroyed the universe. Their failure was the downfall of everything! They had the weapon that could have saved us all and sent it away! How could they choose to doom us all that way." Bastian spat.

"But, you, but you're Altean?" Lance stared confused.

"I am not Altean! I have been tainted by their touch as have many of us." Bastian hissed.

"But you have…the marks?"

"No, I don't." Bastian pressed a button on his color. The marks disappeared and in their place were two long scars. “I removed the taint form my body! My people have long ago learned to burn the taint from our skins. I will not wear their shame upon my body!"

"How?"

"Holographic technology, we use it for disguise and covering our scars when outside of our colonies. My father and I volunteered to wear the marks of shame to complete the mission, as did some few handfuls of our bravest and hardiest souls." Bastian gestured vaguely to the people milling about and to the rest of the base. 

"We came here to help you. We want you to join our fight against the Galra." Lance tried.

"You are not good enough to fight the Galra! These Alteans will cause us to lose again! Even now she speaks of diplomacy. She shows her inability to do whatever it takes to win! You do not deserve Voltron. We will take the weapon and we will defeat the Empire and free the universe not only from their control, but also from any remaining taint of Altea!" Bastian screamed.

"You're insane. You can't just take Voltron. The lions won't allow it." Lance growled.

"The lions will. The lions allow you to fly them because of your quintessence. When I have your quintessence then I will pilot the Blue lion." Bastian grinned wickedly.

"What?" 

"Watch." Bastian gestured over to Shiro. The King was standing next to him, with a metal rod in his hand. He raised it over his head and drove it into Shiro's chest, causing Shiro to scream as his back arched. They must have done something to his Galra arm because it did not activate. The King pulled a necklace out from under his tunic. The gem glowed with a sparkling black as he touched it to the thin metal rod that stuck quivering out of Shiro's body. 

"But…"

"Oh Lance, you really don’t remember." He pulled a similar gem out from under his tunic. "I've nearly finished draining you."

"How?"

"After I shot you off of that cliff, I embedded a piece of one of the transference rods into your chest. It has allowed me to continuously pull quintessence from your body. Keeping you drained and giving me the added bonus of many of your skills while increasing my own strength." Bastian laughed.

"So, I was regaining quintessence. You just kept stealing it." Lance gasped out. He pushed against Bastian's hand and tried to get up. He had to get to Shiro. He needed to save him.

Bastian laughed even louder pressing hard into Lance's chest, pushing the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping. 

"Are you really trying to fight me? You are so pathetic." Bastian sneered.

"At least I'm not a thief." Lance snarled.

"Hmm, again you prove that your morals make you weak. The Lost take what we need to when we need. The original plan was to kill you. I would have gladly taken your life, but having your extra quintessence has made me stronger. So, congratulations, you have saved the lives of your friends. Instead of draining you all completely we will keep you captive and continue to drain the quintessence as you regain it. You will make us stronger than we already are. The Alteans, of course, aren't needed and will have to die." Bastian's gaze bore into Lance's. He knew the effect his words would have. He was not apparently expecting Lance's exact reaction, because he snarled and flinched away when Lance spit in his face.

"You won't succeed. You can't beat all of us." Lance muttered.

Bastian drew back and brought his fist down into Lance's side hard. Lance screamed when he heard something snap. He heard Shiro screaming in the background. 

"We don’t need to beat all of you. We will take each team down as they return. They don't suspect a thing." Bastian answered smugly assured that his plan was going to succeed. "And there isn't anything you can do to stop me." Bastian drew his nails down the side of Lance's face, drawing blood. He pressed the jewel against Lance's chest.

Lance gasped in pain as he felt the pull from his chest, the memory of the suffering from the fall washed over him again. He could hear Shiro yelling his name, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't stop anything. He was too weak. He was pathetic. He was useless. He trembled with the torment. He heard Shiro cry out in agony and he felt anger flow through him. They were hurting Shiro. They were hurting Shiro. He couldn't let that happen. He was…he was a Paladin and it was his job to stop this. He couldn't let them hurt Shiro. He growled and opened his eyes. He could see the surprise in Bastian's eyes, but then he grinned wickedly, pressing the gem down harder into his skin and drove his fist into Lance’s side again.

Lance cried out in pain when the fist reconnected with damaged ribs. Shiro bellowed his name again, which quickly turned into a scream. Screamed - not yelled - screamed. They were hurting him. Lance cast about in his mind. He needed to stop this. He needed to do something. He needed help. 

"Blue!" He called out to her. He knew he wasn't supposed to. He knew it could drain him, but he wasn't going to let them hurt Shiro. He would do anything to save Shiro. "Blue!" He called out with his mind until he felt the faint blue of her connection wrapping around him and then he didn't know anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro watched in horror as Bastian struck Lance again and again. He pulled against his bonds and against the ache of the rod driven into his chest, just under his heart. It hurt. He remembered how it had felt to donate a small amount of quintessence, this was a thousand times worse. He was still groggy from whatever they'd used to drug him. He couldn't control the cries that ripped from his body when the King pressed a type of taser against his skin, as punishment for moving.

"Stay still!" They had yelled at him, but he couldn't. He couldn't stay still and watch them hurting Lance. He concentrated on trying to activate his arm, but it was like the thoughts weren't getting through. They'd blocked it somehow. He roared and fought, but they only shocked him each time.

Then they had stopped. There was a commotion over by Lance. People in white coats running, bringing over a machine with paddles, placing them on him, shocking him. Shiro screamed again in a different kind of pain. They were shocking him - his heart - had his heart stopped, had they drained him too much? The Prince and The King both stood over him and pressed the gems against his chest. Were they killing him? Was this it? Shiro screeched and pressed with all his might. The bonds dug into his skin, he could feel blood on his arms and legs where he pressed against them, but they did not give. 

Then they had all stepped back. Shiro could see Lance through the tears that had somehow formed in his eyes. Lance's chest rose and fell. Lance was alive. Lance was alive! Shiro sighed as black dots formed in his vision and he found himself passing out from exhaustion.

***

Shiro woke sometime later. He was in a cell. He was unfortunately familiar with the setup of a cell. There was a cot on either side of the cell with bars and a door on one wall. The other walls were cut stone. He startled up when he remembered what had happened. His head spun and he had to put a hand against the wall to stay upright. He was so weak. He felt so tired. He pried his eyes open and looked around the cell, on the other cot was another body. Lance, he was on the other cot. Shiro managed to get down from his cot and onto the floor. He couldn't stand. He didn't have the strength. His arms and legs shook, as black spots danced in his vision, but it wasn't going to stop him. He needed to know.

He crawled across the cell. It was agonizingly slow when he ached to know if Lance was okay, if Lance was alive.

"Lance?" He called weakly, breathlessly, barely a whisper.

He kept moving. He was not going to let his weakness stop him from getting to Lance. He almost had to chuckle at himself. Isn't that what he had been doing this whole time, letting his weakness stop him from being with Lance? He felt like he wasn't good enough for him. He felt like his weakness made him not good enough to be loved by Lance, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe being with Lance would have made him stronger, would have made both of them stronger. He crawled, falling to his belly and continued to pull himself across dragging to Lance’s body. He reached the cot. He stared up at it. It seemed so far. Nothing was going to keep him from Lance again. Nothing was going to stop him. He pushed himself up. Lance lay out on the cot, far too pale and breathing shallowly. He reached out a trembling hand to stroke against Lance’s cheek. He pulled Lance's body up and slid into the cot, cradling him against his chest and leaning against the wall. Being propped up seemed to be helping Lance breathe easier. The broken ribs from the beating, Shiro's mind supplied. He felt stronger just holding Lance against him. He hoped it made Lance feel stronger too. His breath was coming in gasps and he knew he'd pass out soon. He leaned down and kissed Lance's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Stay with me Lance. I need you. We're stronger together. I think…I think I might love you." Shiro felt Lance tense against him as he fell unconscious and wondered if he had just inadvertently confessed.

***

Lance felt Shiro pull him into his arms. He felt Shiro trembling with fatigue, but still trying to help him. He wished he had the energy to help, to tell Shiro he was awake, to help as Shiro crawled into the cot and held him up to help him breathe. He felt his heart stutter when Shiro whispered in his ear. He was needed. He did feel stronger in Shiro's arms. Wait?! What?! Shiro, amazing Shiro, loved…him? Shiro loved him? Shiro, his hero, his crush, the guy he'd had a thing for from afar. The guy he'd found was so much more than just a poster and a dream. The guy that had turned out to be even better than he could ever have imagined. The one that was flawed and human, but still so brave and so honorable and so perfect…that guy loved him?! He felt his body stiffen and Shiro's relax. He could still feel the heart beating against his ears. Shiro had passed out. Lance felt the exhaustion and pain pulling him back into the darkness again. He leaned against Shiro and let his heartbeat comfort him as his body demanded rest again. 

***

"Bastian."

"Father, I am sorry. I didn't think…" Bastian looked down at the floor as his father glared at him.

"That’s right, you didn't think!" The King swung his fist and struck the Prince. "You could have ruined the entire operation! We are this close to having what we need to finally stop the Galra and you would let your anger stop us!" He drew his foot back to kick him but stopped suddenly. "You see, I can control my anger. I will not let my desire to see you punished stop us from claiming the Blue Lion. You nearly killed the Blue Paladin. What would we have done then?" The King demanded.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I won't disappoint you again." Bastian bowed. He knew the King would have killed him. His own father would stop at nothing to achieve their peoples' dream, not when they were so close. Not when after 10,000 years it was within their reach. 

"You won't. If you do, I will drain every ounce of quintessence from you and transfer it to another." The King stared down at him coldly before turning to walk away. He stopped when he was a few steps away. "Clean yourself up, the Yellow and Green Paladins should be back within the varga and I want you there to greet them. Make them feel comfortable and welcome. Give them something to drink."

"I understand." Bastian bowed. 

He understood. He would do what was needed. They were going to finally be free of the Galra, free from the taint of their Altean heritage, and free to move about the universe again. As the heroes that freed the universe they would no longer hide in the shadows, they would be able to go and do whatever they wanted. He cringed a little at his next task. The Green and Yellow Paladins were so young and naïve, they were all too trusting. He knew that they meant well, but that wasn't enough. They didn't have the stomach to do what needed to be done. They would fail and Voltron would fall into Zarkon's hands. In the hands of the Lost, Voltron would be a force for justice. The evil in the universe would be destroyed, driven out, and they would enforce justice throughout the universe. Never again would they allow what had happened to them to be repeated. If it meant a few well-meaning humans had to suffer to accomplish the goal, it was hardly the biggest sacrifice that his people had ever made.

Bastian stood and dusted himself off. He activated his collar hologram again and prepared to play his role. Just a few more times and then they would have what they needed. He couldn't wait to pilot the Blue lion to victory.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back!" Bastian waved as Pidge and Hunk exited the Yellow lion. He watched as his team moved into place, ready to pounce if anything went wrong.

"Hey Bastian! We got the metal!" Pidge waved a canister in the air.

"Good news," Bastian smiled widely. "Come, I have refreshments. I will send the metal down to the lab so that the rod can be formed. We will wait for the others to return."

"Um, that's really nice, but I need to check on Lance." Hunk dismissed looking concerned.

"Of course, we will stop by and check on him on the way. Shiro, is with him." Bastian offered, inwardly cringing. They may have to take them by force and the Yellow Paladin was quite strong while the Green swift and equally dangerous.

"Oh good, I haven't been able to reach them." Pidge stated as they turned to go down the hall, handing Bastian the canister.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you. That isn't unexpected with our shielding. It can interfere with communications." Bastian offered smiling at the canister in his hands. Even though they were worried, they did not suspect him. "We can drop the canister off in the lab on the way."

"Okay, yeah, we want them to get started." Pidge nodded, clearly more focused on their destination than what Bastian had said. 

***

"Castle of Lions to Lost base Alpha!" Allura's voice echoed into the control room of the base.

"Castle of Lions, this is Alpha. Was your mission successful?" 

"We have the needed plant, but we have also run into a problem. We were betrayed. The Galra are attacking! We cannot defeat them all. Please send fighters!" Allura's panicked voice begged.

The King paused for a moment considering the situation. He was not ready for the Galra, but he needed the lions that were still in the Castle. He could not allow them to fall into enemy hands. He had no choice. "Send me your coordinates Castle. I will dispatch our drones and full contingent of fighters. We will not let the Galra destroy our budding alliance!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty! We will hold them until you arrive! If the Yellow Lion gets back, please send Hunk and Pidge as well, they can help with the fight!"

"Of course, I have received the coordinates. Help is on the way!" The King clicked off the comms. He hated sending fighters into this battle when he knew he would need them for their own battles in the future, but killing Galra was always a good thing, so it could be worse.

"Attention Alpha base! All fighter pilots to the hanger bay. Drone pilots to control! This is a level one, level one attack imminent!" The King's voice echoed and the base sprung into action; the Lost moved to their posts.

***

They were partway down the hallway when the announcement echoed across the base. Bastian frowned at the words. It meant he would be without backup, he would have to figure some way out to take them down himself, then something unexpected happened. 

The Green Paladin yelled, “Now!” She and the Yellow Paladin ducked down covering their ears. Bastian had only a moment of shock before the device in his had exploded with light and sound. He screamed in pain. He couldn't see and his ears were filled with ringing. He was on his hands and knees on the ground when he felt a blade against his throat and a deep growl in his ear, louder even than the ringing - the Red Paladin. When had he arrived?

"Tell me where they are." Keith hissed in his ear.

"No." Bastian answered more calmly than he felt.

"Tell me or I will kill you, traitor." Keith snarled.

"Keith?" Hunk called out, clearly not happy. 

Bastian didn't doubt the Red Paladin's threat, but it didn't matter. If he gave up the information he would be dead anyway. He'd rather die with honor. 

"No, kill me if you must." 

Keith grunted, as much as he wanted to kill this guy he knew no one else on the team would approve and they needed him to get to Lance and Shiro.

"Fine we'll trade you for our people."

Keith was not expecting the guy to burst out laughing. It was a bit more than his temper could handle, so he swung the sword and struck Bastian in the back of the head with the hilt.

"Keith, how does that help?" Pidge looked down her glasses at the unconscious Prince, like he was an annoying piece of something stuck to her shoe.

"He wasn't going to help anyway." Keith kicked him.

Pidge shrugged and Hunk picked the Prince up throwing him over his shoulder, "Yeah but I didn’t have to carry him when he was walking."

"Sorry Hunk," Keith muttered. 

"It's alright, Keith. I wanted to hit him too." Hunk grinned.

"This way guys. I finally got a ping on their helmets." Pidge led the way down one of the halls. "Hopefully the distraction Allura and Coran have set up will work long enough for us to get what we need."

***

Shiro clung to Lance like a life preserver in stormy seas. He trembled with the effort. He literally did not have the energy to do much more than hold him and run his human hand up and down Lance's arm in a way that he hoped was comforting. He leaned his head against the wall. He didn't know what he was going to do. He still felt drained. Whatever they had done to them wasn't improving. He had hoped when he woke up he would feel stronger, but he did not. 

He couldn't save them like this. He couldn't save Lance like this. He buried his face into Lance's hair and breathed in the smell of him. At least they were together. He blinked back the tears. He didn’t feel like himself. He felt so tired and so defeated. He sighed. Is this how Lance had felt the whole time with his quintessence drained. It explained a lot.

"Shiro!"

Shiro looked up at the sound of his name. Keith, Hunk and Pidge were standing outside of the cell. He blinked back at them.

"Shiro are you okay?" Keith asked frowning, "Is Lance…"

"Alive." Shiro whispered. "Drained, but alive."

"Okay, we're getting you out of there." Pidge said determination coloring her tone.

Shiro watched as she set to work on the lock. He turned to meet Keith's eyes who was still frowning steadily at him.

"Shiro, how weak are you?"

"Can't walk." Shiro answered the energy to talk sapping his strength.

"Okay."

"Gem." Shiro whispered.

"What? I got it, but I mean it was just a wild goose chase right?" Keith answered perplexed.

"No, real. Around the Prince's neck and King's neck." Shiro closed his eyes as his vision grayed.

"Shiro? Shiro stay with me!" Keith begged. "Pidge hurry!"

"I'm hurrying." Pidge snapped.

"Hey, he's right!" Hunk held up a necklace with a gem hanging from it that he had ripped from the Prince. 

"It's open!" Pidge throw open the door and Keith and Hunk rushed through.

"We have the gem from the Prince, Shiro." Hung held it up for him.

"Lance, put it on Lance." Shiro whispered.

"Okay." Hunk slipped the necklace around Lance's neck and lifted his body out of Shiro's arms. Hunk carried Lance into the hall and sat him down so that he could drag the Prince into the cell.

"Hunk can you get Shiro?" Keith eyed the Black and Yellow Paladins trying to guess.

"I will." Hunk didn't even bat an eye; it wasn't like they had a choice. "That leaves you with Lance."

"I know." Keith was aware carrying an unconscious Lance would be a challenge as the other boy was a little lighter but also taller than him. 

"Let's get out of here." Pidge called from the door.

"No." A voice whispered behind her.

"Lance?!" Hunk smiled at his friend who had opened his eyes. 

"We have to get the gem from the King. He'll keep draining Shiro if we don't." Lance managed already look more alert and now seemed to be able to sit on his own.

"Okay." Keith's eyes flashed with determination. "How do we do it?"

"I have a plan." Lance's voice growled out, far angrier than any of them could remember having heard before.


	10. Chapter 10

The King stood in the control room, anxiously awaiting word from the battle. The fighters had moved out of range and the drones had not yet reached the fight. 

"Your majesty the battle is in view…oh no!" The drone commander spoke into the tense silence.

"Report!" The King snapped.

"The fighters, they are, some of them are fighting each other and some are fighting the castle. There are no Galra in sight!"

"What?!" The King roared! "It was a trap! How did they find out?!" He spun around and pulled up the security footage of the cell that contained the Black and Blue Paladins. Instead inside he could see Bastian laid on one of the cots apparently dead or unconscious. He roared again.

"What are your orders?" the commander asked.

"Attack the castle! Disable it and any of our fighters that have turned on it. Do not destroy it. We will claim it yet!" He whirled around and pointed at two guards in the control room. "You and you are with me; we are going to reclaim our escaped prisoners!"

"Yes, your majesty!" All three snapped and the two fell in behind their King as he left the room. 

They made their way down the hall until they reached the laboratory level. Suddenly two rapid fire shots hit the two guards in a knee and they both went down screaming.

"I see you have regained some of your quintessence, Blue Paladin." the Kng sneered.

"I have." 

Lance's voice seemed to come from nowhere, but the King knew better he spun and threw a concealed dagger at the source.

"Quiznak!" Lance appeared before him; dagger embedded in his side.

"Our daggers disrupt the cloaking technology. Did you think I would be defenseless against our technology? What did you hope to gain?" The King snarled.

"Mainly, a distraction. Pidge and Hunk are rigging your entire base to explode. You have a matter of minutes. If you leave now, you can get your son from the cell and warn your men in time to escape." Lance snarled back.

"And why would I get my pathetic excuse for a son. He failed me. I'm going to take you with me instead." The King drew a sword and moved toward Lance. 

Lance pulled the Prince's sword that he had taken earlier and swung the sniper rifle back to his back. 

"You'll just leave him here to die?!" Lance sputtered.

"The only reason I would go get him is so that I could kill him myself. He knew the consequences for failure." The King eyed the Blue paladin. There was still a tremor to his arms when he held the blade. He was not at full strength. He took a swing and clashed against the sword. It wavered in his hands. A few more hits like that and he'd be disarmed.

Lance seemed to come to the same realization as his eyes widened and he took a step back. "And your men, will you go and warn them? How many are still on the base?"

"A squadron of drone pilots and a handful of security, they will stay and fight your castle and our traitors until the end." The King spat taking another swing which Lance barely managed to block with the sword, trembling, the blood from his earlier wound dripping onto the floor.

"And you'll just let them die? What good does that do your cause?" Lance backed away.

"My cause? My cause is to destroy every Galra and Altean influence in the universe! Half of them have taint anyway. It's not as though I would let their filth live and continue to breed once we've won the war." The hatred in the King's eyes burned brightly and Lance cringed away from the madman.

"You're a monster." Lance said in disgust.

"I'm not." He pressed a button on his collar and the Altean marks disappeared. "I am not tainted."

"Yes, you are, you're tainted with evil and hate and that's what makes you a monster!" Lance yelled as he lunged forward, trying to get past the King, but their swords clashed, and he was thrown back against the wall.

"Trying to escape before the base explodes? The only way you get out of here alive is if you go with me." The King offered eyeing the way the sword point was lowering as Lance struggled to maintain his hold on the heavy weapon. "Come with me now and live. I will take you in an escape pod."

"So, I can live in a cell, being sucked dry by one of your people? No thanks, I'd rather die." Lance pulled the sword back up and lunged again. This time the King dodged and slammed the hilt of his sword into Lance's back knocking him to the ground.

"That can be arranged!" He held the tip of the blade to the Blue Paladin's throat.

"I wouldn't." A deep voice rumbled in his ear and a blade was pressed to his throat, a Galran blade.

"Filth!" the King snarled, "You are Galran tainted."

"I think we already went over that." Lance answered from the floor, ignoring the sword at his throat.

"Lance, you were supposed to stay hidden!" Keith snarled.

"That part of the plan didn't go so well. How about the rest?" Lance smiled despite the situation.

"His men heard every word. He won't be leading anyone else against us anytime soon." Keith answered and even if Lance couldn't see the smirk, he could hear it.

"You, you tricked me!" The King began to lunge forward bringing the sword against Lance's throat for the killing blow, but he was not as fast as Keith. Blood poured down his front from the blade drawn across his throat and he gurgled as he fell forward onto the ground. Keith deactivated the cloak and reached down to remove the necklace from the body. He looked up into the camera. "You have three minutes to evacuate the base. The Prince is already loaded on the escape pod."

"Come on, you idiot." Keith leaned down to pull Lance back up to his feet. He wasn't very steady, so Keith scooped his legs out from underneath him and lifted him princess style.

"This is a little romantic for us, isn't it Keith?" Lance laughed tiredly.

"Shut up, you have a dagger in your side, it's not like I can throw you over my shoulder." Keith snapped.

"Admit, you just want another excuse to cradle me in your arms." Lance smirked.

"What?! I knew you remembered that! You liar!"

Lance laughed lightly as Keith carried him back to the Black Lion. Shiro was already on board with Pidge and Hunk was standing guard in the Yellow lion.

"The Castle will be here in two dobashes." Pidge reported.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Keith placed the necklace on Shiro, and the Black Paladin blinked his eyes open. "Hey Shiro, we're getting out of here." Black rocked a little when Yellow grabbed her.

"Lance?" Shiro whispered.

"Here." Lance answered from the floor where Pidge was attempted to bandage around the dagger still embedded in his side.

"Good." Shiro closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Everyone?"

"We're all okay Shiro, or at least we will be." Keith glared back at Lance who shrugged and winced as it pulled at his wound.

"Okay." Shiro blinked and gave the team a lazy smile before promptly falling back over unconscious.

"Yeah that quintessence match thing does make a little bit of sense,” Pidge laughed.

"What?" Lance blinked blearily at her.

"Of all of the Paladins you and Shiro are the closest match." Pidge supplied patting him on the cheek. "I'm seeing some similarities. Just saying."

"Hmmm…" Lance shook his head. "Just cause we both keep passing out is not a similarity."

"I was referring to your self-sacrificing and self-worth issues, but if you want me to add that to the list I will." Pidge cocked an eyebrow daring him. "Or we could just talk about the elephant in the room regarding your crush."

Lance sputtered a denial.

"Pidge, leave him alone, he's still bleeding." Keith huffed lightly.

"Fine, but when you get out of the healing pod, you and your cuddle buddy there are fair game." Pidge laughed at the look of horror on Lance's face. It was so good to have him back, even injured he was more himself now than he'd been for weeks.

"Approaching the castle, clear of the explosion radius." Hunk answered.

"Their time is up. Blow it." Keith ordered. 

Hunk pressed the button hoping they'd chosen to evacuate, but somehow doubting that all of them would. The drones were all still when they approached the castle and while there were still a few fighters in the air, they seemed to be the ones one their side. Hunk wondered again how Allura had managed to turn them so quickly, but then she was very persuasive. 

***

Lance stumbled out of the healing pod into waiting arms, one warm and one cold. He blinked up into Shiro's face. Usually Hunk was the one waiting to greet him. Shiro gave him a half smile and wrapped a warm blanket around his shoulders.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I feel okay, a lot better than I have in a while." Lance gave him a smile in return, unsure what to make of the situation.

"You passed out before we got to the castle, kind of freaked everyone out. Coran was able to remove the metal from your chest, it was hidden from the scanner somehow using the cloaking technology Coran thinks, but of course the dagger in your gut disrupted that." Shiro frowned a little at the mention of the dagger.

"Knew that plan would work." Lance nodded.

"You almost died." Shiro pointed out.

"Okay, so it could have used some polishing, but it worked out." Lance countered. It was a solid plan. The whole dagger disrupting the cloak thing had been a curveball.

"Hmm…" Shiro moved his arm up and down Lance's blanket covered one and he shivered. "Still cold?"

"Yeah." He leaned into Shiro's warmth definitely still a little cold, but that wasn't the only reason. Shiro held him tighter. He needed to know what happened to Shiro though. "So, what about the gems and you, did you have to have emergency metal removal surgery?"

"No, they hadn't implanted the metal in me. Apparently, they were just going to use one of the rods when they needed quintessence from me." Lance shivered again, though more from the memory of Shiro screaming than from any chill. "Allura was able to transfer the quintessence from the gems back into us. We're not back to full since the transfers aren't perfect, but Coran has already noted both of our levels increasing."

"So, going to be okay, back to normal?" Lance asked looking up into Shiro's warm gray eyes. 

"Yeah." Shiro answered softly. "There is one thing I don't get." Shiro asked. "How did the others know about the trap, about what the Lost were doing?" Shiro narrowed his gaze at Lance.

"I…um…I contacted Blue?" Lance grimaced.

"You contacted Blue, knowing that it would kill you?" Shiro asked quietly.

"It didn't though. I'm alive." Lance responded defensively.

"It did." Shiro sighed.

"What?" Lance blinked back.

"You died. They had to shock your heart and transfer quintessence back into you from the gems to get you going again." Shiro shivered this time.

"I had to do something; they were hurting you." Lance snapped.

"And that was reason to die?" Shiro shook his head. "I'm not worth that."

"What do you mean, you're the Black Paladin, the leader of Voltron, of course you are." Lance declared.

"Not worth you dying Lance, you are a Paladin too. I can't have you dying for me. And then your plan put you in danger again. Lance, I need you to be more careful with your life." Shiro demanded, gripping Lance tightly.

"I will when you do." Lance bit back with a little anger. It wasn't like Shiro took great care of himself. He'd just asked Lance to let him die instead of helping.

Shiro huffed and nodded. An awkward silence stretched until Lance couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are we going to talk about the other thing?" Lance asked nervously, "Or I mean, maybe it was just one of those because you thought we were dying things and didn't really mean it. In which case we can totally forget I said anything and I'm sorry…I should probably go." Lance blurted out the words so fast that it was amazing Shiro understood what he said at all. He had begun to pull away when Shiro wrapped his hands around the uppers of his arms.

"Lance."

"Yes." Lance took a deep breath and returned his gaze to Shiro.

"I meant what I said. I have feelings for you, and I've denied them, because I'm your leader and you’re younger and I'm still messed up from my time as a prisoner, but I realized something. I shouldn't let that stop me from telling you how I feel. We are stronger when we are together and my denying my feelings is keeping us apart. Even if you don't return my feelings, it's okay, because I've been honest with you and it won't be a secret holding me back anymore." Shiro released his arms when he finished talking and looked away. 

Lance shivered from the missing warmth, "Shiro." Lance waited for him to look up. "I…how could I not feel the same way? I've had a crush on you since forever, and then I met you and the crush became more and you are even more awesome than I ever imagined because now you're real and you're still amazing and…"

Lance's babbling stopped, as did all higher brain function, when Shiro's lips moved in to capture his in a sweet chaste kiss. He blinked and stood awkwardly for a few moments before throwing his arms around Shiro.

"Was that okay?" Shiro asked with a smile.

"Only if we can do it again." Lance smiled back. Shiro laughed and moved to kiss him again. It was so good to have his Lance back.


End file.
